Ask Undertale and Co!
by MCRFanFiction
Summary: Have a question or dare for the Undertale Crew? This is the place to ask it! Want to know anything about an alternate universe? I'll introduce ya!(If Core Frisk lets me into the Omega Timeline. Or if Underfell doesn't kill me.) Have fun and ask away. Frisk and Chara are non-binary. Thank you to Thriller Killer for inspiring me to do this. I encourage you to check them out. Rated K
1. Ask Us!

Hey guys! Call me MCR, or MR for short

Welcome to my ask fic! This is my first fic, so no hate. First off, I will only update in my free time.

Papyrus: WE

MR: Yes, we, will answer you questions in due time. Now, rules.

 _ **Rules**_

#1: No spam(repeatedly asked questions)

#2: No disrespect. All of you are skaters and skaters are cool. Don't lose that because you are being mean to anyone. I don't care how many times you slip and fall as long as you get back up again.

#3: No flames

#4: No profanity! I want this to be appropriate for all ages.

#5: Don't be sarcastic. Don't waste our time with stuff like that.

#6: Have fun! Ask, truth, or dare whatever! Literally anything! You can ask the original CHARAchters(yes I did need to make that pun), any AU you guys suggest, and even me! Note that I will not put any specific details about my real life. My OC is a fairy(girl, long black hair, hockey sweatshirt, basketball shorts) and will be acting as me in this fic.

That's about it for rules. I will accept AU's. I will start with: Underswap, Storyshift, Underfell, and Reapertale.

I will start writing as soon as I get reviews with questions and dares. No hate based on my ships(Soriel, Charisk...)

Later, skater!


	2. Questions 1&2

**Dante Loyal- Questions #1 &2**

 **How long has everyone been on the surface?**

MR: Everyone has been on the surface for about five years now.

Frisk: Yeah! Some people don't want to move from the underground though...

 **Frisk: I dare you to punch Undyne at full force when she least expects it!**

Frisk: You will be the death of me.

Chara: It's true. *walks away before anyone can protest*

Later

Frisk: *sneaks up on Undyne*

Frisk:*punches her as hard as they can and runs*

Undyne: HEY! GET BACK HERE PUNK! *chases Frisk around the house they now own*

Sans: what the...

MR: Okayyyyy... Anyway, later skater!


	3. Questions 3-10

**Shark Lord- Questions #3-10**

 **Undyne what would you do if Papyrus found out what you said about him in the guard and gotten broken hearted and unleashing a very furious protective Sans?**

Undyne: Don't you dare you little punk! Even if you do, I'm not worried, he wouldn't do anything, he's too lazy.

Chara: *laughs*

 **Sans what is your favorite memory with Papyrus?**

Sans: when he was little, his first word was my name. *wipes a tear of his skull*

 **Papyrus what is your favorite memory with Sans?**

Papyrus: MY FIFTH BIRTHDAY. IT WAS THE DAY HE SAID HE WOULDN'T TELL ANY PUNS!

 **Toriel what would you say if I told you that Asgore shattered Frisk's mercy and ordered everyone to murder them? Papyrus, Alphys, and Sans are some of the only ones who didn't hurt Frisk**

Toriel: ASGORE FLUFFY DREEMURR!

Asgore: Tori, not my middle name... *walks away*

Toriel: ASGORE DON'T YOU WALK AWAY!

Asriel: Dad's about to get flamed! *grabs popcorn and follows*

 **Chara watch these songs in order 'Baby', 'Friday', and 'Wrecking Ball'**

Chara: Okay, this shouldn't be so bad...

After listening to the songs

Chara: My life has hit a new low...

 **Flowey get launched to the moon by Sans.**

Sans: Gladly.*eyes flare blue*

MR: NO! You are not allowed to hurt anyone or make it so that they cannot answer question in the future!

Sans: aww...

Flower: Thank you!

 **Alphys what is your top ten Anime?**

Alphys: I don't have any favorites except Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, Pokémon, Beyblade, Bakugan...*goes of on an unintelligible rant about anime*

MR: Alrighty then, later skaters!


	4. Questions 11&12

**Shark Lord Questions #11 &12**

 **Papyrus what started your love for puzzles?**

Papyrus: WHEN DAD FIRST GAVE ME A RUBIX CUBE.

Gaster: It's trUE.

 **Sans have you been to a ketchup emporium?**

Sans: what is this glorious place you speak of?


	5. Question 13

**Ask Undertale and Co.! Question #13**

 **Question for Underswap Sans and Papyrus:**

 **Hey! So, Um...Have you ran into anyone named Error recently?**

US!Sans: WHO?

US!Papyrus: *shoves US!Sans out of the room* not recently, but i don't want sans to know about him...


	6. Questions 14-17

**Shark Lord- Questions #14-17**

 **Flowey were you on the Deep Web during your fight with Frisk?**

Flowey&Frisk: What?

 **Toriel how did you manage to not burn Flowey with your fire?**

Toriel: I did.

 **Asgore did Toriel punish you for destroying Frisk's Mercy and nearly killing them?**

MR: Asgore is suffering from multiple burns if that answered your question.


	7. Question 25

**Dante Loyal- Question #25**

 ***Shows Alphys a picture of Omega Flowey* This is what you created...**

 **YOU DID THIS!**

Alphys: I didn't do this! I created a little yellow flower named Flowey!


	8. Question 26

**Shark Lord- Question #26**

 **Oh my looks like Sans is interested in the ketchup emporium...well Sans since your one of my favorites I'll tell you. The ketchup emporium is a tall emporium stocked with different kinds of ketchup then you could ever imagine.**

Sans: i must find this place.


	9. Questions 27-30

**Shark Lord- Questions #27-33**

 **Yeah Alphys but he went insane and stole the souls to become that abomination...and he has a gun**

Alphys: Oh, that worries me a bit.

Frisk: *laughs nevously*

 **Flowey I meant that your face during the battle looked like something from the Deep Web...here's the instructions to get on it Flowey**

Flowey: Oh. That makes more sense.

 **Sans the Ketchup Emporium is located on this map *gives a detailed map with the Ketchup Emporium circled in red***

Sans: *teleports there*

MR: He won't be back for an hour. Anyway, later skater!


	10. Questions 31&32

**Dante Loyal- Questions #31 &32**

 **Alphys, im sorry FIR how i acted earlier, wanna go get some ramen with me, i know its late but think of all the PASTA-bilites.**

Alphys: Sure that sounds cool! Also you're forgiven.

 **I have a question FIR ya Alph.**

 **Why can't I plant any flowers in my garden?**

 **Because i haven't BOTANY!**

Alphys: Good one!

 **Oh... hi paps... didnt see you- okay and screaming...**

Papyrus: *Screams* SANS YOUR PUNS RE CONTAGIOUS!

Sans: Of course they are, i'm SANSATIONAL!

Papyrus: *Unholy screeching*


	11. Question 33

**Shark Lord- Question #33**

 **Sans how was the ketchup emporium?**

MR: None of us know. I thought he would be there for an hour. He's been gone for three.


	12. Authors Note

**Hey guys,** **MR** **here!**

 **I just want to say thank you for the support. I've gotten 200+ views and counting. I also want to thank you to Shark Lord, DanteLoyal, and Detemmienation for their continued support and enthusiasm. However, I have not recieved reviews from any other user or guest. I encourage anybody reading to leave a review. It's fun for me to write responses and I hope they are fun for you to read. Also, I have gotten no hate yet! I'm so happy! Thank you guys so much for supporting me and being nice to me. It means a lot.**

 **Later skater!**


	13. Questions 34&35

**Shark Lord- Questions #34 &35**

 **Oh lord uh Great Papyrus...maybe you should go see if he isn't going too crazy with happiness at the ketchup emporium. Here's a map that has the ketchup emporium circled Great Papyrus**

Papyrus: I HATE TO DO THIS BUT I DONT FEEL LIKE DRIVING AND IT'S TOO FAR TO WALK. *teleports out*

Frisk: He can do that?

Chara: Apparently.

 **:') oh my...that's one of the nicest things anyone said about me thank you MR.**

MR: Its not me, it's you guys! I didn't expect the kind of response I got so soon after publishing. Anyway, later skater!


	14. Question 36

**DanteLoyal- Question #36**

 **I dare Everyone! EVERYONE! To each spend an hour alone with Jerry.** ****

 ***Ditchs Jerry with everyone else***

MR: Frisk, save, just in case something happens.

Later

*Everyone has died*

Frisk: SAVE LOAD RESET

*LOAD

Chara: Hey MR, how did you know to tell Frisk to save?

MR: Because Jerry is Jerry. Later skater!


	15. Questions 37-40

**Shark Lord- Questions #37-41**

 **The Great Papyrus has Sans gone crazy at the ketchup emporium?**

Papyrus: *Teleports back in* YES HE HAS.

 **H** **ave a golden puzzle of you in a awesome pose oh great one.**

Papyrus: *Stores it for later* I NEED TO FINISH THE OTHER ONE!

 **I dare Frisk to go out with Muffet and give her a kiss on the cheek**

MR: NO! NO MUFFRISK HERE! NOPE!

 **Undyne do you still think Sans is lazy since you seen him go to the ketchup emporium?**

Undyne: HE TELEPORTED THERE!


	16. Questions 42&43

DanteLoyal- Questions #42&43

Undyne would you let Paps into the Royal Guard (if it was/is a thing) if you knew that when enraged Paps is 1000X more powerful than Asgore?  
Undyne: HECK YES! PAPYRUS!WHERE ARE YOU?  
Also I know to get Sans to come back...

PAPYRUS SUCKS AND I MURDERED HIM!

Hid me...

Sans: I'm already here, also, you're going to have a bad time.

MR: NO, SANS! While I take care of this mess, later skater!


	17. Question 44

**MusicalDetermination- Question #44**

 **:)**

 **Also cookies!**

MR: OMIGOSH THANK YOU! MUSICALDETERMINATION I LOVE YOUR STORIES! *fangirls about Musictale and Dreamtale(check them out they're amazing)*

MR: *calms down* Later skaters!


	18. Questions 45&46

**Shark Lord- Questions #45 &46**

 **How's the Deep Web Flowey?**

Flowey: ...so cool...

 **So Sans care to tell us what happened at the ketchup emporium?**

Sans: ...ketchup slurping contest...

MR: ...later skater...


	19. Questions 47-50

**Shark Lord- Questions #47-50**

 **The Great Papyrus since I told Sans about the ketchup emporium what would you say if I told you about the puzzle emporium?*gives him a map and a brochure about said emporium***

Papyrus: *runs outside and fires up car* *drives away*

 **Mettaton what would you think would happen if you accidentally deleted Alphys anime?**

Mettaton: Chaos would happen...

 **Flowey go on a date with a female plant from Plants Vs Zombies**

Flowey: No... *Looks up Plants Vs Zombies*

 **Alphys since you created Mettaton's body are you technically his mother?**

Alphys: U-u-um... I-I...

MR: Let's not answer that... Later skater!


	20. Questions 51-53

**DanteLoyal- Questions # 51-53**

 ***Hides Toby the white bone stealing artifact absorbing dog in Papyrus's room***

 **Paps! I got you a present, its in your room!**

Papyrus: WOWIE! THANK YOU! *runs to his room*

 **Also Undyne your a piranha right?**

Undyne: Well, I'm more of a beta fish with piranha teeth so...

 **I know how to beat you in a fight Fight me!**

 ***Sprays self with Orange scented stuff***

 **HA!**

Undyne: Again, more of a beta fish so... FIGHT ME IF YOU DARE!


	21. Question 54-57

**RobarmTheMystic- Questions #51-57**

 **Robarm: Chara, people call you a chocolate goddess. Here's a portal to a pocket dimension made of chocolate. Also, DOWN WITH WHITE CHOCOLATE! It's not real chocolate! PS there's an interdimensional ANTI-white chocolate cult.**

Chara: Yes! Down with the white chocolate. TK!Chara has been keeping me updated.

TK!Chara: ONE OF US! ONE OF US!

 **Wingdings Gaster, Comic Sans Gaster, and Papyrus Trajan Gaster, you three are the most powerful monsters in the universe. This goes for every AU. PS I like spaghetti and puns.**

Gasters: ThAnks... I gUEss...

 **Sans, KNOCK KNOCK.**

Sans: who's there?

 **Pasta.**

Sans: pasta who?

 **This spaghetti's gonna pasta way.**

Sans: heh... good one!

Papyrus: SANS! YOUR PUNS ARE INFECTING EVERYONE!

 **Frisk, Chara. My cousin, Form, has a obsession with knives. At least he doesn't kill.**

Chara: One more person to possess...

Frisk: Chara no!

 **Goat Mom is Best Mom.**

Toriel: Thank you my child! Pie?

 **Undyne, truth or dare.**

Undyne: Dare!

 **(if dare) suplex this boulder the size of the house. *large boulder appears outside.***

Undyne: *suplexes boulder* No problem!

 **All for now. Later, baiters.**

MR: Later skater!


	22. Questions 58

**Guest- Question #58**

 **Chara, promise me, no more killing, next time you feel like killing, just have a chocolate bar.**

Chara: Sure...

MR: HAVE A SNICKERS, YOURE NOT YOU WHEN YOUR HUNGRY!

Frisk: Nah, she's always murdery.

MR: Oh, okay, later skaters!


	23. DanteLoyal 1 (Sorry)

**DanteLoyal**

 **Flowey...**

 **Do you remember how it felt to have a SOUL again?**

 **If so, try to feel again. Try to feel emotions, know that we believe in you...**

 **Try to feel, pretend if you have to! Those feelings might become real...**

 **I know you are sick of being a flower... So please... just try.**

 **If not for me, do it for Toriel and Asgore...**

 **Do it for Frisk and Chara...**

Flowey: *tries it* I feel nothing, also, I don't want to end up like him. *shoves a vine at Asriel*

Asriel: Hey!


	24. Shark Lord 1

**Shark Lord**

 **Papyrus how was the emporium? Get any puzzles or find new inspiration for yours?**

Papyrus: IT WAS AMAZING! I FOUND A STRATEGY GAME CALLED THE SETTLERS OF CATAN, I HAVE YET TO PLAY IT!

MR: THAT IS A GAME OF NIGHTMARES, LETS PLAY! *sets up the board in about a half a second*

 **Sans what started your love for comedy? Also have you considered being a comedian? I hear that pays more then being in the Royal Guard, no offense Undyne and Papyrus**

Sans: my mom, Luci...

Gaster: tOld hIm pUns EvErY nIght! *chuckles nervously*

Sans: actually i have, papy made me get a job, i found a comedy club and asked if they had any openings. now I do three or four sets a week.

Undyne and Papyrus: None taken!

 **Chara get a load of this ):) * summons a non melting white chocolate tank with an insane Temmie riding in it* THIS IS FOR KILLING THE TEMMIES! By the way if you eat the tank, you'll become a Temmie as well.**

 **Temmie your coming with me *kidnaps Temmie* YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE NOW NYEH HEHEH, *runs like hell onto a flying dragons back and escapes to who knows where***

Chara: Down with the white chocolate! *summons her DETERMINATION and fires at the tank* You never said I couldn't blast it out of existence!


	25. shadowstar618 1

**shadowstar618**

 **Hey, Papyrus, what's wrong? These puns not tickling your**

 **funny bome?**

 **Eeeh? Eeeeehhhh?**

 **I'm sorry**

Papyrus: SANS WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? THERE IS NO ESCAPE FROM YOUR PUNS ANYMORE!

Sans: that is, until my joke bank runs bone-dry.

Papyrus: SANS!

 **If he was gone for three, how did Sans respond to Papyrus?**

Sans: he had to drag me out.

MR: Later skater!


	26. MEME LORD CHRIS 1

**MEME LORD CHRIS**

 **all sans meet each other** ****

 **then have a meme war** ****

 **finaly fight chara no death no mercy**

Sansi: *go into a different room and start memeing*

MR: No! No FIGHTing!


	27. NeonSparten 1

**NeonSparten**

 ***teleport everyone to omega timeline* ITS PARTY TIME *megalovania plays and disco lights activate***

Core Frisk: Get out, I'm reading.  
 **error: paperjam? Please?**  
Error: Ńø¡  
 **Ink sans: you have 30 seconds to create a universe, go!**  
Ink: *Paints a portal to a new universe and hops in*  
 **Papyrus: Nyeh contest! Ready go! Nyeheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh *faints***

Papyrus: *takes a large breath*

Sans: Papy no!

Papyrus: NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE

MR: *Slaps a piece of duct tape on Papyrus' mouth* Later skater!


	28. Iamdaraptor 1

**Iamdaraptor**

 **Hayoos! I hail from TK,Katya,and ieatpearnow's Q &As! But anyways,questions!**

 **Undyne: What songs can you play on piano?**

Undyne:*shows asker her piano book* These.

 **Asgore: Nuuu! King Fluffybuns! *heals him and gives him tea***

Asgore: Thank you.

 **Toriel and Sans: *sniffs the air* Yikes it smells like goodfam in here.**

Toriel: Sans, what is... Wait. Good one my child but we are better.

Sans: besides, Papy already pulled that one on me.

 **Well scrap.**

 **Papyrus: I'm sorry. The joke was too good to resist. If it makes you feel any better I can [try] to help make spaghetti.**

Papyrus:NYEH HE HE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS FORGIVES YOU!

Sans:i'll get the fire extinguisher.

 **Flowey: How many memes have thou seen?**

Flowey: Twenty-one...thousand.

 **Chara: *slams a big red cake box on the table* Red Ribbon's special Triple Chocolate Cake Roll. Enjoy.**

Chara: *Slides the cake into their mouth* Good cake, thanks.

 **US!Frisk: *slides them a tub of vanilla ice cream* Wazzup my fellow vanilla addict!**

US!Frisk: Nothing much.*pulls out a large spoon and starts shoveling it down*

 ***360 noscopes everyone else in the mouth with Skittles***

 **Anyways,I'm out! Keep writing and stay determined,people! This Q &A is awesome!**

MR: Thanks, anyway, later skater!


	29. MajorKO 1

**MajorKO**

 **Alright, so I have a few questions and dares )**

 **Chara, I dare you to eat white chocolate and say it's good in front of everyone for a whole week, no other chocolate, reward will be either a month's supply of normal chocolate or the knife from your glitchtale self (Camila's)**

Chara:*Tries it*Hey, this actually isn't bad!

TK!Chara: DESERTER! *throws knife*

Chara: *Catches it* ... *Throws it back*

 **Papyrus: Whatever you do, do not check out a creppypasta...**

 **...because it doesn't even have to do with pasta. Rip off to, bought like 20 creepypasta games thinking they were about pasta but NOOOO, they just had to be about horror and jumpscares :T**

Papyrus: SANS TOLD ME TO STAY AWAY FROM THOSE.

 **Mettaton: How much of the internet adores you**

Mettaton: All of it darling!(tbh I hate writing Mettaton)

 **Someone: I dare you to paint 'LOVE' in Sans room using blood-like red paint, make it obvious too**

Toriel: We have some red paint in the garage, and we can use water to thin the paint. *runs to the garage*

Frisk: Sans is very _conveniently_ at his comedy club right now. He actually has a pretty good set.

-Later-

Sans: *walks into room*...*left eye flares blue*...*Megalovania starts playing*

Chara: Sorry, one of my friends just called.

 **MR: I saw that this was inspired by TK, so I got a question. Does this universe have it's own TK?**

MR: Nah, she exists, but we don't interact much.

 **Also, any ships in this?**

WriterMR: Yeah actually there are, I plan on having Charisk, Soriel, maybe Errorberry, and of course Alphyne.

 **Welp, that's all. Stay determined!**

MR: Cool, later skater.


	30. SharkLord 2

**SharkLord**

 **-_- Chara your no fun, now my Ender Dragon senpai is angry. You may have beaten that tank, but I have another ace up my sleeve~ *summons a fifty foot non melting Chara DETERMINATION resented white chocolate Temmie* IT'S IMMORTAL CHARA TAKE THAT!**

Chara: I'm actually cool with it now, but I did receive a hefty beating from the inter-dimensional anti-white chocolate cult. Have a look. *pulls up sleeve* ... * Her entire arm is black and blue*. It's like that all over. I'm surprised I'm not dead. Some of the other Charas a not as _nice._

 **Sans whose the wise guy who named LOVE Level of Violence? *raises Sans HP, ATK, and DEF to over 9000* and no I didn't kill anyone to do that, so relax**

Sans: i don't know actually. thanks now i don't have to risk dying when toriel or frisk hug me. *blushes blue all over*

 **Muffet how strong does a tarantula have to be to knock you out by simply ramming you?**

Muffet: Ahuhuhu, Dearie I don't think you quite understand, as a spidering immune.


End file.
